Lo mejor de mi vida
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Un One Shot LuffyNami con leves toques de ZoroRobin y ZoroTashigui.


**Lo mejor de mi vida.**

El Thousand Sunny navegaba tranquilamente en las aguas del Grand Line, Franky se encontraba descansando en la proa al lado de Luffy mientras que le contaba varias anécdotas de los Tom Workers y de la Franky Family, Luffy estaba como niño pequeño mientras que escuchaba a Franky.

¡Wow! ¡En serio hicieron eso!- dijo Luffy emocionado.

Si, al pobre de Iceburg le tardo una semana en quitársele el color azul de la cara- dijo Franky riéndose –Sabes, es una lastima que Chopper y Ussop estén preparando sus cosas, creo que a ambos les encantaría escuchar esto.

Si, pero ya vez, con eso de que pronto llegaremos a una nueva isla, están viendo que les hace falta, Sanji esta igual- dijo Luffy mientras que se levantaba y se estiraba -¡Ah! ¡Creo que voy a comer algo!

Bien, pero recuerda que la comida fue hace apenas una hora, así que no creo que Sanji Nichan te de algo- dijo Franky mientras que miraba al mar.

Luffy caminaba sonriendo entonces vio a Zoro dormido al lado de una de las puertas, la katana blanca estaba a su lado, Luffy se le quedo mirando un rato, Zoro, al sentirse vigilado, abrió los ojos con pesadez.

¿Qué pasa Luffy?- preguntó bostezando.

Hey Zoro, es cierto que ya me has comentado la historia de tu espada pero hay algo que me he estado preguntando... ¿Qué sentías tu por Kuina?- pregunto Luffy, Zoro solo se resbalo por la sorpresa.

¡Oye de que rayos estas hablando!- dijo Zoro molesto y sonrojado.

Anda... mira que cuando hablas de ella te veo bastante enternecido y me pico la curiosidad- dijo Luffy con un puchero, Zoro solo aparto la mirada.

Es algo complicado- dijo Zoro finalmente, Luffy solo inclino la cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaba acaso?- pregunto Luffy con calma, Zoro solo se sonrojo, lo que hizo que Luffy sonriera –creo que di en el clavo.

Cállate y déjame dormir- dijo Zoro mientras que se acomodaba en su esquina, Luffy sonrió.

Una última pregunta ¿Ya haz empezado a sentir algo por alguien de nuevo?- dijo Luffy, Zoro volvió a caer mientras que le miraba con sorpresa.

Luffy, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas preguntando tantas cosas raras?- preguntó Zoro extrañado.

Pues... es que te he visto como te pones cuando te encuentras con esa marine... Tashigui creo... además de que veo que siempre estas mucho con Robin y en ambas ocasiones tiendes a sonrojarte un poco- dijo Luffy pensativo, Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nueva cuenta –Je, creo que di en el clavo de nuevo.

Cállate- dijo Zoro mientras que se daba la vuelta y fingía dormir, aunque Luffy solo se río levemente y se levanto.

Hey espadachín, ¿Acaso el Capitán dijo algo que te molestara?- dijo una melodiosa voz a sus espaldas, Zoro solo sudo frío mientras que miraba de reojo a Nico Robin mirarle sonriendo.

¿Escuchaste algo?- preguntó algo sonrojado.

Solo un poco... aunque no me imagine que te atrajera una marine, hum, creo recordarla, ¡Ah si! Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro en Alabasta, pero no fue muy interesante, bueno, al menos no para mí- dijo Robin sonriendo, Zoro solo bufo.

Hum, como si una persona ordinaria pudiera vencer a usuarios de las Akuma no mi tan fácilmente- dijo Zoro mientras que se levantaba y se preparaba para irse, Robin solo sonrío.

¿Y tu te crees capaz de vencerme?- dijo Robin sonriendo, Zoro se detuvo un momento y le miro de reojo.

Quizás, aunque no deseo comprobarlo- dijo y sin mas se retiro dejando a Robin mirándole con una sonrisa.

Bueno, eso fue interesante, tal vez si nos encontrásemos con esa marine, podríamos hacerlo aun mas "interesante"- dijo Robin para si mientras que emitía una ligera risa... con un dejo de lujuria en ella.

Las horas pasaron y una isla se vislumbro en el horizonte, Ussop fue el primero en verla y todos empezaron a prepararse.

Bien chicos, puesto que tengo que concluir con algunos mapas me quedare a vigilar el Sunny, Ussop, supongo que iras por material ¿Verdad?- dijo Nami con calma

Si, y Chopper viene conmigo para buscar algunos suministros médicos- dijo Ussop sonriendo, Chopper asintió.

Bien, Franky... ¿Tu también iras?- dijo Nami.

Por supuesto, por lo que sé, hay un excelente aserradero en esta isla y podré conseguir madera para algunas mejoras en el Sunny- dijo Franky sonriendo.

Yo ire a buscar un bar- dijo Zoro con calma.

Como siempre de borracho- dijo Nami mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

Bueno, en ese caso, creo que aceptare que el espadachín me invite un par de copas- dijo Robin de pronto ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos y el sonrojo de Zoro.

¡Pero Robin chan! ¿No preferirías ir conmigo a comprar los alimentos que con el marimo cabeza de alga?- dijo Sanji molesto, Zoro solo le miro de reojo.

Gracias por la oferta cocinero san, pero prefiero una copa en estos momentos, aunque, tal vez te deje tomar una copa conmigo luego- dijo Robin de manera sensual, Sanji solo se deshizo en alabos mientras que Zoro fruncía el ceño.

Bueno, creo que ya esta decidido el orden, ¿Y tu Luffy? ¿Iras a pasear por la villa?- dijo Nami con calma, pero Luffy solo sonrío mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

Nah, estoy algo cansado, creo que me quedare a dormir un rato- dijo Luffy con calma, sobra decir que esa respuesta casi provoca un shock masivo al resto de los piratas .

Luffy ¿Estas enfermo o algo? Es que eres siempre el primero en ir de visita a las villas- dijo Chopper preocupado, Luffy solo negó con la cabeza.

No es nada, tranquilo- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami le miro de reojo y solo suspiro.

Instantes después el resto del grupo se iba mientras que dejaban a Nami y a Luffy con el encargo de vigilar al Sunny.

Bien... creo que nos quedamos solos ¿Verdad?- dijo Luffy de pronto, Nami le miro con sorpresa y por un momento un leve sonrojo se atisbo en su rostro.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazón latió tan rápido cuando Luffy dijo eso?"- pensó Nami mientras que miraba a Luffy, este solo sonrío y se dio la vuelta.

Bien, dormiré un rato para no molestarte con tus mapas- dijo Luffy mientras que se iba a los camarotes, Nami le miro irse y decidió ir a terminar su mapa.

El tiempo pasaba y por algún motivo Nami no podía sacarse de la cabeza el inocente comentario de su capitán, además de el extraño comportamiento que algunos de los miembros de la tripulación tenían, en eso escucho que alguien entraba a su cuarto, volteó y se sorprendió al ver a Luffy sonriéndole desde la entrada.

¡Hey Nami! ¡Ando algo aburrido y vine a charlar un rato!- dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras que se acercaba a su mesa de trabajo y jalaba una silla sentándose a su lado sin mas, Nami le miro con sorpresa -¿Y como va todo? ¿Es pesado? ¿No estas cansada? ¿Tienes hambre?

Luffy... sabes, estas un poco raro- dijo Nami sonriendo mientras que se acomodaba en su asiento –Primero, contestando a tus preguntas, todo va bien, si, es algo pesado, y si, ya pensaba tomarme un descanso por que tengo algo de hambre, ¿Algo más?- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Je, eres entretenida, entonces ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina por algo de comida? Chance y podemos platicar más a gusto- dijo Luffy sonriendo. Nami solo se río un poco y ambos fueron a la cocina del Sunny.

Charlaron largo y tendido y reían recordando algunas aventuras e incidentes, Nami no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente a gusto con su capitán, mientras que Luffy solo le miraba de una manera sumamente profunda.

¡Vaya! ¡Quien pensaría que sería tan agradable una noche de charla!- dijo Luffy riendo, Nami solo le miro sonriendo.

Si, aunque creo que los demás ya se tardaron un poco- dijo Nami viendo que empezaba a anochecer.

Bueno, quizás encontraron algo entretenido que hacer- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Si, aunque creo que te sentirías mas a gusto con ellos en estos momentos- dijo Nami sonriendo, pero vio que Luffy solo bajo la cabeza levemente.

La verdad... es que siempre me siento más a gusto contigo- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami solo se sonrojo.

Luffy... ¿De que hablas?- preguntó interesada.

Sabes, mientras hablábamos me di cuenta de algo- dijo Luffy mientras que se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a Nami, ella se sonrojo aun más.

¿Luffy?- dijo Nami con la voz temblorosa, este le sonrío mientras que acerco su boca a sus oídos.

...me di cuenta que, lo mejor de mi vida... eres tú- dijo Luffy mientras que sin darle la oportunidad a nada, le robaba un beso.

Luffy entonces salió de la cocina sonriendo, Nami solo se toco los labios y sonrío.

Creo que yo puedo decir lo mismo... mi dulce Capitán- dijo Nami para si mientras que se levantaba e iba detrás del chico del sombrero de paja.

FIN.

Un nuevo One Shot, je, se que es raro, pero me surgió en un momento de inspiración y lo escribí de golpe, je, la parte de Zoro y Robin fue por que tengo planteado hacer un pequeño One Shot de ellos dos, como un regalo a Halane, aunque este fic lo dedico especialmente a todos los que han escrito algún Luffy/Nami, entre ellos esta claro, están Halane, Kaizoku ou 16, Chibi Rukia, Arken Strife, Flacacelecr13, Hanna86 y a todos los que gustan de la pareja de Luffyu y Nami


End file.
